It's The Fear
by Phantom Syren
Summary: Berlin Germany, 1934. Right before Captain Hans joined Millennium. What exactly happened to him to get him to join the ranks of Millennium? I feel my summaries smell bad, so just click if you are interested Short Story, one shot. Short. Finished. Enjoy.


_So I got to thinking one night. Kinda had to and was trying to force my mind to dwell on something else anyhow, and this came out on the computer screen. I feel that Captain Hans in the Manga and OVA was in reality a good man and never really meant any harm whatsoever; that he was forced to. I tried to get into his head right before he was pulled into Millennium._

_And a note to anyone who reads this, yes, Hans speaks in this. Why? Because I feel that when he was younger than in the Hellsing Manga and OVA, he feared death, he spoke though to answer questions and not to fully express himself. Dok scares me, and Major too though I think I pulled them off well as well. I might make some other short one, another story of Hans not talking at all. Perhaps reflecting on what happened to him to make him so quiet.  
_

_Anyhow,_

**_Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_It's The Fear_  
_**

**---**

Berlin Germany, 1934

_I do not think I will like zhis,_ he thought as he was escorted by two much shorter Nazi officers though a long hall, the walls of ebony wood and bright red carpet.

He had been in the German Army for some time. He kept to himself and did what he was told to do. There was no need to really socialize with any of the other men. Though his CO told him that he would be seeing a new leader of some new group that Hitler had created or authorized. How many did that make now? He lost count some time ago, and besides; not many knew about all the new sections or such that the mad man made or authorized.

"Dress sharp Günsche!" he had said. So he had; he downed his black uniform and officers hat with his shoes shined so much that it reminded him of black waters at night with the full moons shimmer.

_This better not be about zhat Jewish girl I spared back before I joined.... Or the french voman last month,_ he thought though no annoyed look crossed his profile, though some humor did. Though he would be honest with them. It was the German way to be honest with those in the above ranks.

He stood before black doors as on Nazi officer reached forward and opened the door swiftly, and saluting before stepping back so that the man he escorted could fit though the door. With little warning the door behind this tall man snapped shut and he stood at attention, throwing his hand forward.

"Hail Hitler!" he said towards the portrait of the German leader behind a chair in which a man sat.

"At ease," the man in the chair said and the man relaxed. his ears caught the sound of movement as another man, who was just throwing a lab coat over his shoulders, walked and stood by the man who was seated.

There was a deafening silence for some time and the man even did not talk. Not even the two before him spoke for some time, and he remained standing.

"You hat," the man with the lab coat said. "Günsche, your hat. Take it off."

"Ja, zher is no need to not be uncomfortavle," the man that was seated said. "Vesides, who vears hats indoors?"

Günsche nodded sharply and took off his hat. "Is zhere a reason I vas called 'ere?"

it appeared the man in the lab coat was about to answer though the one in the chair did before he could, "Ja! we need your avilities in this estavlishment!"

Günsche had to blink for a second. he never really took into detail the man in the chair. His mother, God rest her soul, had taught him to not stare... but this man was rather short and tubby, while the man behind him was tall and so thin it looked like he would break if shoved down. "Vhat avilities?" he asked.

"Herr Major, I must say zhat this is zhe best specimen any scientist of my kind can appreciate!" the now apparent scientist said, pulling a pair of glasses from his lab pocket and tossing them onto his face to get a better look, even playing with a few levers on one side of his glasses. Günsche had squinted to get a better look at his face before suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Günsche was about to ask something when the now apparent major raised his hand and Günsche closed his mouth instantly. "Hans, is it?"

Günsche nodded.

"Vould you lie to me about your vackground? Vould you lie to Hitler or your home land, Germany?"

Günsche shook his head. "Nie, Herr Major," he said without hesitation.

"Vondabar!" this Major said rather loudly raising his hands into the air and standing. Günsche stood at attention again. "At ease! At ease I said!" in a glorious tone.

Günsche ceased and looked rather confused.

"Hans," the fat Major said as he approached him, the scientist hanging behind, grinning from ear to ear in a satanic manner. "Vould you take any fall zhat came your way if it vas to better help Germany vin zhe var?"

"Yes sir," Günsche said.

"You're a verevolf, aren't you?"

Hans' blue eyes widened fully as he looked to this major and hesitated to answer. He had been discovered, and some fear shot though him. He feared death. He did not wish it, though he did not wish to betray his mother and fathers home land, the land that provided them with much before the monster slaughtering, and he was lucky to have gone into hiding so quickly, before he could be seen. He did want to lie though. He wanted to keep himself in a low profile. He wished to be normal, though he knew there was no way to be normal.

After a sigh he answered, "yes, Major...."

The scientist glee grin widened. "No, zhis meeting vas not avout the French voman. It vas avout you, and vhat you vill help us vhit Hans."

_**END.**_


End file.
